Star Wars: The Forces of the Dark Side
by union-skater411
Summary: Many years have past since the destruction of the Death Star, and the Empire now once again will try to rule the galaxy. The Rebel Alliance, now reborned, will resist to defend the freedom that they gained at such high a price.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Some planets and other items were thought of from my smart brain.

Star Wars: The Forces of the Dark Side

Part I

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR

WARS

Prelude

Many years have past since the destruction of the Death Star. The Jedi have sprouted again. With that, the Dark Side takes its Jedi and makes them venture to its mouth. A new Jedi council has been made. Luke Skywalker is the Master Jedi, like the past Yoda.

New planets have been made with ashes from the planets destroyed by the Death Star.

The six are: Ferokk, Hatta, Dorann, Coler, Celest, and Wellk. The broken Empire has now reunited to try and take over these new planets for Imperial control. A new Sith lord has come: Lord Okan. Threatening to destroy every resistance shown, Lord Okan will put the galaxy under his rule.

Yet another Rebel Alliance has been born. Defending the freedom they gained after the destruction of the Death Star, they will resist to this act by the new Empire. May the Rebels be crushed, even one of them will rebel against this new Empire…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: George Lucas is owner of Star Wars. My name is not George Lucas so I do not own Star Wars.

Author's Note: Chapters are broken up into sub-chapters. So most chapters are fairly long. The beginning is a VERY, VERY brief summary of the whole chapter. The sub-chapters are the actual chapter.

Star Wars: The Forces of the Dark Side

Part I

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR

WARS

Chapter I

THE PLAN OF THE NEW EMPIRE

Slowly regrouping more to the Dark side of the Force, the new Empire starts to develop a plan to destroy the growing Rebel Alliance. The Empire has very close connection with the new Sith lord, Lord Okan, who tells them what to do. The Empire now knows they cannot make a base that is so noticeable, so they start to build a secret base under the crust of one of the new planets: Wellk.

The Rebel Alliance, with not the slightest clue to what the Empire's first move will be, what impatiently for an attack to happen on a planet. The Rebels start to plan on their attacks, but it may not be finished before the Empire makes their first move.

The Jedi Council tries to see into the future but because of the Dark side, it is only a fog of uncertainty. No one really knows what to expect from this new threat arising…

I

Deep within the crust of the planet Wellk, dwells the Empire. Accompanying them is Lord Okan, overseeing the construction of the base and the construction of the plan. With Lord Okan, the Empire feels very confident in victory over the blinded galaxy.

Stormtroopers patrol the base. Their armor has been adjusted. There is now more protection on the armor. Everything else (masks, armor color, etc.) remained the same.

As Lord Okan walks along the wide passageways of the base, he meets with one of the members constructing the attack plan. Lord Okan talks with the Admiral.

"Admiral, when do you plan to finish this attack plan? No, wait. Let me rephrase that. When do you plan to start it?" asked the frustrated Sith Lord.

"Actually I was just…um on my…uh…way to the…conference room to discuss the…uh…um…plan," said the nervous Admiral.

Obviously, the Sith was not too convinced. He used the force to start choking the Admiral as he said, "I want you to walk straight to that door and call all Attack Plan Personnel to discuss this now."

Okan released his tight Force grip around the Admiral's throat. The Admiral was barely alive. He rushed to the room and almost immediately spoke on the intercom. Okan waited for nineteen generals and chiefs to enter the room. There were twenty in the APP, including the Admiral, to decide the first attack plan. After reassuring that all personnel were in the meeting, Okan kept walking.

Okan had red eyes, which matched his maroon hair and goatee but contrasted with his white skin. His cape fluttered loudly in the howling wind as he left the base to the jungle planet. He wore a silk long sleeve shirt that connected with silk pants. A belt on his waist had a silk cloth that hanged around his waist down to his ankles. It was separated in the front.

After a good while outside he returned to the base and ordered a general who was not at the meeting to go to the computer and trace any other human life on the planet. The general was a bit puzzled but he obeyed his orders.

"No human trace was found on the planet but our base, Lord," reported the general.

"I know that, General Lask. Keep it on alert until I tell you otherwise," replied Okan.

II

The Rebel Alliance sat around a long white table in silence. They had absolutely no idea on what to do. They knew the Empire was out there, but they didn't know where they were or what they planned to do.

After much hectic discussion, they decided to send scouts to two planets: Ferokk and Wellk. When they agreed they sent the scouts. Even worse they had no way of communicating with each other because the scouts forgot their transmitters. That was smart. In their shuttles setting coordinates in hyperspace is when they found out about their mistake.

Shuttle two started to land on Wellk…

III

The alarm started to go off. Okan was calm while the generals and chiefs and troopers ran around. They reported that the computer spotted enemy ships headed towards the planet. Stormtroopers and many other kinds of Imperial Troopers went to investigate and eliminate the enemy with a lot of stealth and caution. The Troopers located the enemy and the Scouts used their sniper rifle to shoot the pilot of the shuttle unnoticed and silently. The Stormtroopers took out the rest of the enemies.

"Ambush, we have been -, " said a Rebel. He got shot in the chest before he could finish what he was saying.

The Imperial troops seized the shuttle and salvage whatever supplies they could. They were about to destroy the shuttle until Lord Okan came and stopped them.

"What the hell are you doing? You idiot, you are all mindless and thick headed. We can use this shuttle to our advantage," stated Okan.

IV

With the shuttle at the Imperial base, Okan had to take matters into his own hands. When he entered the conference room, all the generals and chiefs were arguing senselessly. Lord Okan took out his lightsaber and cut a table in half to get his attention. Okan had a plan that he would discuss with the APP.

"Did you ever consider the Rebel Shuttle that we have captured? This is vital for the plan that I have devised. Since you cannot get one thing done here, I had to take this matter into my own hands," said Okan annoyed, "So I have decided this should be our plan."

Okan set a large paper on one of the white metal tables. There it had diagrams of planets and shuttles and paths marked with lines drawn by Okan. This first plan was a great idea to many. It consisted of taking the shuttle and fly it to a Rebel base on Yavin 4. The shuttle would contain a very large amount of Imperial troopers for a surprise attack in the base. The Imperial troopers would eliminate all Rebels and claim that base for Imperial use along with the Primary Base. Some Rebels were going to be captured and brought to the Dark side to help with this take over of the galaxy.

"Prepare all you need. You leave in four days," said Okan.


End file.
